


Let My Feelings Reach You

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't wait for your show, but you also can't help but oddly fall in love with this boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Feelings Reach You

You stand under the awning of the building. You always like to see all the fans lined up for your concerts. So many people with dyed hair and bright clothes surround you. The cheer for you, your name being chanted many times before the concert even starts. You love to hear this, but you aren’t selfish. You like to hear that they are having fun. 

You are escorted into the building where blinding bright lights illuminate the stage in which you are supposed to sing. You start to watch people flood in, filling the pit very quickly, and then the seats. You hate watching people have to struggle just to get into their seats, so you try to make up for it by putting on your best live show ever. Each time you perform it is said you get a little bit better. This is your twelfth you will perform on this tour. But you were looking forward to this one very much. You managed to get Hiyoko-chan a V.I.P. pass.

You are performing in the town your school is located in which means that you can see some people you know here. You can clearly see Hiyoko-chan, her hair making it easy to spot her from anywhere. People have always thought it was odd that ultimate classical dancer Saionji Hiyoko enjoyed your music, but you never did. You and her are very close friends and you expect most people to enjoy your music, especially Hiyoko-chan. 

When you walk on the stage, the crowd erupts into loud roars. You can’t help but widen your smile. You love seeing people happy. “Hey! Hey! Hey! Ibuki is ready to get this thing started! Ibuki wants to start off strong! We could ask a fan!”, you move the microphone down to a male teen, about your age, wearing an Ibuki Mioda T-shirt and skinny jeans. His hair is a bright orange-red. “What’s your name?”, you ask. 

“Kuwata Leon” he replies with confidence. He seems to like the microphone. “Okay Leon-chan! Give me a song!” you exclaim. “Let my feelings reach you” he says. He has clearly seen other concerts from you. You have never not opened a concert with that song. “Ibuki’s up for it!” you exclaim. You set the microphone on the stage and people seem confused by what you are doing. As loud as you can over the crowd you yell to Leon, “grab my hands!” and he looks more confused than anyone else. You reach your hands down and let him grab onto them. You try to hoist him up onto the stage with everything you’ve got, but you find that he is stronger than he looks and does most of the work himself. 

When you are both sitting on the stage you press your forehead against his and speak, “ You ready? We are gonna rock the house!”, and with that you stand up. You pick up the microphone and place it on the stand. You make a quick movement of your head acknowledging a guard to get you the other microphone stand. You place it next to yours. 

The music starts and you start singing. When you realize Leon is confused on what to do you yell mid song, “Come on Leon-chan, sing with me now!” he at first looks astonished you would do any of this, then he joins you in the song. You are pleased with how he sounds. You listen to his sound and eventually let him sing parts of the song alone. You are pleased with your choice of person. 

He is very into this, you notice, like he belongs in the spotlight. He seems used to the crowd to and you remember the name of a famous baseball star named Kuwata Leon. You suddenly jump up with excitement and join in the song again. You continue on perfect beat, with your odd sound that you change every time you sing the song. 

You lean in and kiss Leon on the last beat of the song. A blush creeps up his neck that you are oblivious to. You are just happy you got sing with a fan for the first time ever. You really enjoyed having Leon up there with you and hope to see him again, but you know you are out of luck, he, like many others, probably only drove here to see your concert. 

…..

You still wish to see Leon again. You don’t know what it was about him, but you do. You are going back to school today. Your tour ended yesterday. You are still very happy and excited to see more familiar faces again, but you wish to see him again so badly, this feeling is nothing that you’ve ever felt before. It is not like the desperate feeling of homesickness or missing a friend, no matter how hard you try you can’t give it a name. 

You walk into the building in which you met Leon. You cannot go much farther than entrance of the building since it is only open when events are being taken place. But you still walk in. You still want to go to the stage. You still want to go back to that night. But you can’t. 

…..

You walk to the school the next morning. You haven’t done this in a while and you are filled with such joy to see your friends again. You wonder about Hiyoko-chan and Mahiru-chan. You wonder if they have gotten into any more stupid fights lately or if they have missed you. You wonder about Byakuya-chan and Mikan-chan and how they are doing. If Byakuya-chan was okay with things, if Mikan-chan was still being bullied by Matsuda. 

When you walk into the school you see Sayaka-chan walking into the music room. “Sayaka-chan! Sayaka-chan! Ibuki’s here! Ibuki’s back!” Sayaka turns her attention to you and her face immediately brightens up. “Jeez. You were gone for so long! How was it? Are you okay? Did you see anyone you knew? Did you meet anyone else? Am I going to be replaced as your best friend?” she throws questions at you left and right. You are very pleased to see her and even happier to see she is her usual quirky self. “Sayaka-chan! It was awesome! Ibuki is fine, uh Ibuki can’t remember all the questions … Ibuki saw Hiyoko-chan … uh … Ibuki met some people, they were really cool, one in particular stood out … uh … Oh! No one could replace you, Sayaka-chan! Why would you say that!” It wasn’t a question. She knew she was joking. 

They burst into laughter, “well Ibuki’s gotta catch up with Mahi-” you are cut off, “Wait wait. I think I heard you say a certain someone in particular stood out. I need a name”, she says, getting your attention again. “Oh, uh, well, Ibuki, well, she doesn’t really know … “You don’t know their name?!” Sayaka shout, confused. “No! No! Ibuki knows their name. It is Kuwata Leon. Ibuki just doesn’t know why he -” you are yet again cut off by Sayaka, “You said Leon? I know him! I can call him right now! He mentioned he was seeing your concert. Why on earth did he stand out to you? That is just freaky, Ibuki” she speaks. “You know him! How? Ibuki is confused. 

“Ibuki, what do you mean, he goes here”, she speaks as if you should’ve known the whole time. You finally get it. 

…..

You walk into the music room to see him sitting there, just like Sayaka said he would be. Sayaka had explained to you your feelings toward Leon, what they meant. You are sure she is crazy. You can’t believe you are in l o v e with a complete stranger. You had met him the other day. Sayaka had explained it as a stronger love than when you say you love her or any of your friends. She says it is true love. Something undeniable and that she had to call him for you. 

You still think she is crazy. 

Even as you sit with him laughing.

Even as you practice music with him.

Even as you sing “Let my feelings reach you” with him.

Even as you kiss him in the stupid school’s music room. 

You know she is(n’t) crazy.


End file.
